


Sprinting Dwarf

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship, Leather Trousers, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Running, Slash, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Mahal had not created dwarves for running.





	

Gimli drew another ragged breath and lifted his narrowing vision to see Legolas and Aragorn what seemed leagues ahead on the plains of Rohan. For days they’d been running and he was falling even more behind as he struggled up a hill. In his mind the tall grasses, hillocks and uneven wheat fields gave way to the remote forest meadows of Asgard.

Loki laughed, the black hair twisting in the breeze as he glanced back, the emerald eyes gleeful. “You’ll never kill any Marauders if you can’t keep pace, Gimli !”

He’d managed to huff, “We dwarves are natural sprinters, very deadly over short distances.” Give him an orc or a marauder to set eyes on and he could almost catch up, but he would rather watch Loki run around in leather trousers. Ah, well, at least if he didn’t die from exhaustion he could see Loki again. What was that up ahead ? Had the others stopped ? Did that mean they could rest now ? Oh Mahal, please.


End file.
